This invention relates to compounds whose structure includes phenols, and alkyl esters thereof, having in the 2-position a cycloalkanol or cycloalkanone group as well as a sila-alkane substituent in the 5-position. These compounds are useful as CNS agents, especially as analgesics for treatment in mammals.
There is a continuing need for analgesic agents for the control of broad levels of pain and accompanied by a minimum of side-effects. The most commonly used agent, aspirin, is of no practical value for the control of severe pain and is known to exhibit various undesirable side-effects. Other analgesics such as d-propoxyphene, codeine and morphine, possess addictive liability. It is therefore desirable to discover compounds having improved and potent analgesic properties.